


Four Splits

by Error403HRD



Series: GRSM af Linked Universe One-Shots [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Humor, legend is a lightweight, wind is an alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: In which Four decides to out himself.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: GRSM af Linked Universe One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Four Splits

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of pronouns for them:  
> Time: Fae/faer/faers  
> Twilight: He/him/his  
> Wind: He/him/his, mer/merm/mers  
> Wild: He/him/his, she/her/hers  
> Warriors: He/him/his  
> Legend: He/him/his, ge/gem/gems, she/her/hers  
> Hyrule: He/him/his  
> Sky: Av/avi/avis  
> Vio: Cer/cel/celes  
> Red: He/him/his, fi/fier/fiers  
> Blue: She/her/hers, oce/ocea/oceas  
> Green: He/him/his  
> Shadow: Spiri/spir/spirs

They were a little nervous, reasonably so in their opinion.

They'd come to trust this group, really they were like brothers.

But....they'd almost gotten Wind killed.

They needed to let this secret out, they couldn't let someone be put in danger like that again, not if more manpower was all they needed.

So, standing up, Vio in control, they spoke.

"Um, guys, I figure it's about time we spilled this."

Catching the attention of the camp, Vio raised the Four Sword and they split.

Blue rubbed ocea head, while Red gave a smile and Green waved.

Vio stepped forward,

"When we got the Four Sword, it split Link into four parts. Originally, we thought we were just parts of his personality, but we've come to realize that we're really just four completely different people that share a body sometimes. The most telling sign was our g-sexualities being different."

Time leaned forward and looked them over, nodding,

"Well boys," Blue hid a flinch and Vio grimaced slightly, "introduce yourselves!"

Green stepped forward, smiling,

"Hey, I'm Green, I can't really explain what I'm like, but when we first split I was Four's motivation and focus. I'm the leader of the group when we're fighting. I'm good with a boomerang, and I think that's it?"

Legend gave a hum, and they all turned to him,

"You said you all have different sexualities? It's about time I came out of the closet anyway, I'm bi."

Green gave a shrug as the news was accepted like it was normal. He could tell the others relaxed just the tiniest bit at the lack of reaction,

"I'm the boring one, really, I'm straight."

Before he could get another word out, Red bounced up, smiling,

"Hi! I'm Red! When Four split, I was basically all of his emotions, which makes me the best at dealing with my problems!"

There was a pause.

"I was not expecting shade to be thrown," Blue grumbled. Red gave ocea a wink,

"Anyway, I'm the best at using the magical rods, though my favorite has to be the fire rod! I back up Blue when fighting!"

"Did someone give you sugar, I swear you're more hyper than usual." Red gave Green a light shove before continuing,

"Anyway! I'm pan, so, Blue you're next!"

Red pulled Blue forward and oce glared,

"Fuck off," oce reluctantly turned to the others, "I'm Blue, the heavy hitter and Four's loyalty and...I guess his anger and negativity. I tend to be on the front lines, and I'm good with a hammer, which is something Red should keep in mind. I'm androsexual."

"Andro-what?" Wild nodded at the question, getting out a book and searching for a passage before answering,

"It means he's only attracted to men or masculine presenting people." Blue's wince went unnoticed and Hyrule gave a laugh,

"Can't relate, I'm aroace." Wild grinned,

"Me too! Adventuring leaves no time for romance!"

Laughter circled around, Red gave Blue a comforting squeeze as Vio stepped forward.

"I'm Vio, essentially I'm the one who has the ounce of common sense that Four possesses. I'm reasonably good with a bow, about at Legend's level, because Wild is just an unreasonable standard. I'm the ranger, but if I'm forced into close combat, I'm that asshole no one likes because I'm extremely underhanded. I'm demisexual, which means I'm only attracted to those I have a close bond with."

"How underhanded is underhanded?"

"Sometimes I'm the 'kicking dirt in your face' underhanded, other times I'm the 'aim for the tendons' underhanded."

There was a pause as they all looked at Vio with mild horror, but Wind shook it off pretty quickly,

"Okay, cool, but why is Vio the only one with a shadow?" Instinctively, everyone looked at the colors' feet.

"Heh, how did we never notice that?" Green stared at the shadow, a complicated look on his face. 

Red gave a grin, bouncing over and gripping Vio's arm, 

"Vio, does that mean what I think it means!?" 

Vio looked really happy.

They hadn't seen cel like that in a long time.

"Okay, cool, but what does it mean?" 

"You'll find out soon enough, hopefully."

Vio's response was evidently not what Legend wanted to hear.

Before anything could be said though, Red stepped up,

"It isn't all that important! Anyway, we came out of the closet, it's only fair for the rest of you to do it too!"

Warriors shrugged, still glaring at the shadow suspiciously,

"I'm just straight." Twilight nodded in agreement. Time gave a smile,

"I'm demi." Wind grinned,

"Panace." Wild and Hyrule cheered,

"Adventures make no time for sex!"

"I'm _FOURTEEN!!!_ "

"You're also a pirate."

".....fair enough."

Some light laughter sounded and Sky gave a smile,

"I'm gynesexual, I'm only attracted to women." He and Blue shared a secretive look and the others shrugged.

"Anyway, Wild, you have any of the... _celebratory stuff?_ "

"You're fourteen."

"I also hold my liquor better than all of you."

"No."

"I'm a pirate."

"No."

"I've done worse."

"That makes me want to give it to you even less."

"....It's because Legend's a lightweight isn't it?"

"I'M NOT A LIGHTWEIGHT!"

"Prove it."

"COME HERE, I'LL OUT-DRINK YOU THREE TIMES OVER!"

"Damn it Wind!"

Needless to say, Legend was in fact a lightweight, and Wind was the only one able to walk off the hangover.

Wild also ran out of all alcoholic substances.

 _All_ of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Wind is mischievous, but also a fucking alcoholic that holds liquor better than all the other heroes combined.
> 
> This is also the first thing I've written on my laptop, and dear god my formatting looks horrendous.
> 
> Here's their sexualities if you didn't catch them:  
> Time: Demi  
> Twilight: Straight  
> Wind: PanAce  
> Wild: AroAce  
> Warriors: Straight  
> Legend: Bi  
> Hyrule: AroAce  
> Sky: Gyne  
> Vio: Demi  
> Red: Pan  
> Blue: Andro  
> Green: Straight  
> Shadow: Demi (Not mentioned, but it doesn't really change anything)
> 
> Note about Shadow: Shadow thought spiri was AroAce until spiri met Vio.
> 
> Also, I wrote these, so, here:  
> Someone: Hey, Vio, are you a boy or a girl?  
> Vio, reading: I'm a celestial.  
> Someone: No, what gender are you?  
> Vio, giving a "you're stupid" stare: I don't have one.  
> Someone: No, like, what's in your pants?  
> Vio, smirking: Shadow.
> 
> Someone: Hey Hyrule, are you a boy or a girl?  
> Hyrule, looking around: I'm lost.  
> Someone: No, what's your gender?  
> Hyrule: Uh, I don't have one????  
> Someone: I mean, what's in your pants?  
> Hyrule: ????? Underwear?????
> 
> I know this one technically isn't accurate, but I had to take advantage of Wind being a pirate.
> 
> Someone: Wind, are you a boy or a girl?  
> Wind: I'm a pirate.  
> Someone: No, what's your gender?  
> Wind: I just told you.  
> Someone: Ugh, no, like, what's in your pants?  
> Wind, brandishing his sword: Goods that may or may not be stolen.
> 
> Why do I keep making Warriors, Twilight, and Green the boring straights??????


End file.
